And I Swear, Life Can't Get No better Than This
by 50shadesof.Redd
Summary: Olivia goes out to the bar. She meets a pretty brunette. What comes after is purely natural. {DISCLAIMER} I do not own neither of these characters. Olivia's POV. See my story "And to think, I almost missed the beauty that is you." One-Shot. {Olivily}


Here I am dressed to impress at a Lgbt bar. My team suggested I should get out and live a little. So here I am. As I'm scanning the crowd I notice a tall brunette standing alone by the bar.

Impulsively, I walk over to the bar to get a better look at her. She orders a Manhattan-Long Island. _She has good taste_ I think. I should probably get her attention since she's Definitely stolen mine. I use my tongue and grab an ice cube and let it wet up my mouth. I swirl it around while looking at her. Then I let it fall back into my cup.

She gets her drink and casually walks away from me. "What the hell..?" I mutter. _Why didn't I grab her attention? With what I just did, I could've bed alot of women._ She turns around and smiles. _Oh, shit I didn't realize I was still staring at her._ Well I mí swell introduce myself.

I walk over to her and ask "So, did you like what you've seen?" She tells me she's seen better. _better?_ I laugh. _I doubt it_. I decide to go with my original approach and introduce myself.

"I'm Olivia by the way. I'm new to this kind of thing, I thought this is what was done here. Maybe you can show me different."

She just looks away. When she finally looks up her hand is extended and she tells me her name is Emily. I shake her hand feeling the warmth within it. She rummages through her purse and hands me her business card.  
"Here's my number, if you want you can call me." She says and walks away. _Her business card? What would I want with that? _Yes, this is progress, but I want to get to know this women better. _She can't get rid of me that easily_.

I walk over to her and wrap one arm around her waste. I ask her if she wants to dance. From the look on her face, I'm sure to be rejected. Great. Not how I planned this night to go. She smiles and says "Sure, but i must warn you I have two left feet." i let out my breath in relief and joke back and say "That's great because I have two right feet." Her smile makes my legs weak.

We walk over to the dance floor and start dancing towards each other but a safe distance apart. I take the chance to inspect her body. And_ holy cow_, I am not disappointed. She is wearing a silk button up blouse, some nice dress pants, and really cute black flats. Her hair is pulled up into a lose neat ponytail and her bangs stop just above her eyes. She has on eyeliner and a bit of red lipstick. I lick my lips in an attempt not to kiss her. "_Focus_" i tell myself silently. As her hips start to sway I notice a bulge on her hip. I wonder if she too is a cop? Naw, she can't be. Because if she was I would've remembered her.

She looks me up and down seductively, then pulls me closer. _Damn, a women that can take a little bit of control is different. And I like it. _She whispers something in my ear that makes me jump in shock. she tells me she knows I'm a cop. No way this sexy woman will get me tongue tied so quickly. I tell her she is one too. All the money in the world I'd pay to have gotten a picture of her face at this precise moment. _I win_ _this round_ I think.

Just then a slow song starts playing against the chatter around me. I step close to her and wraps my arms around her back. _This feels right _I catch myself thinking. "Shall we have this dance?" I ask her. She opens her mouth, then closes it and nods. i _need _to feel her body heat, so i pulls her impossibly close and lay my head on her shoulder. _man, I __really__ should get out more_. I think.

Two more songs play out and I'm wishing they'll play forever. Just then my phone vibrates. _damn_ I think and pull away from the gorgeous brunette. The immediate feeling of coolness from not being up under this women is devastating.

"Benson." I answer. My captain tells me one of my victims is thinking of reneging her rape plea. He proceeds to ask if I could spare him a half hour at the station. _I'm busy captain.._ I think but reply "Yes, Captain I'll be right down." I hang up the phone. I look at Emily with sad eyes and tell her i have to go. What she says next makes my heart thud all around like endless butterflies. She says "You could make it up to me over dinner next Friday night." "I'll be there." I reply with the most ridiculous grin on my face. I hand her my business card and tuck hers in my upper jacket pocket next to my heart. It's cliche but I don't care. I have a date next Friday night with this gorgeous brunette.

She walks me to my car, and I can't help but think _chivalry isn't dead. I smile and say_ good night as I resist the urge to kiss this women...again

For a moment in life I'm happy. And, I swear, life can't get no better than this.


End file.
